Just Another Oneshot
by HeartBenny
Summary: So here's another oneshot collection of Rin and Len. It will contain all genres and OC's are accepted. I'll take any suggestions I can get. :) Please read! 10/50 chapters done. Ninth on its way soon. Please enjoy Just Another Oneshot ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~! For those of you who don't know me I'm LittleMissAwesum14! Nice to meet you! I know there are already a ton of oneshot collections out there but I felt that the world could handle one more. So here we are now. For those of you who read my story Yellow Future, I'm sorry for not updating that! That's next on my list! I've just been so busy lately.**

**Rin: "They don't care. get to the shots." **

**Me: "God. Well enjoy!"**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Vocaloid… yet….**

**Just Another Oneshot**

**Chapter 1**

Rin and Len were sitting on the couch watching a program about fruit. The two people on the show were comparing oranges and bananas. The twins, who loved those two fruits in particular, were watching with rapt attention. The show after about 10 minutes went to a commercial.

"Obviously oranges are better." scoffed Rin, the elder twin. She leaned back on the couch knowing that Len was to shy to argue.

"No way! Bananas are the best!" Len said proudly. Rin looked at him shocked. Len never spoke about his feelings. He was even to dense to realize _her_ feelings. Yes Rin was in lover with her brother. Why? Why aren't you in love with your brother? Nuff said.

"Hell no, oranges are the best fruit in the world. End of story." Rin protested. She believed that there was know comeback to that.

"Well this just in Rinny. The author decided to write a sequel about how bananas are far better and more superior." Len retorted. Rin was getting angry. So to bring out his feelings she needed bananas huh?

"Well then, if that's how you wanna play then game on!" She yelled. Rin ran into the kitchen and grabbed some oranges. Along the way she grabbed her Nerf gun. "THIS IS WAR!" she screamed. Len being the awesome person he is anticipated this grabbed a bow and some bananas. "Bring it on sister."

Rin started shoving oranges in the pipe thing while Len drew back a banana. They both fired and hit their target. Together they fell backwards.

When they came to Rin was still angry.

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

The twins failed to see Miku walk in.

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"LEEKS ALL THE WAY BABY~!"

They sweat dropped for a minute then looked at her with glares that could kill. She slowly backed out of the room fearing for her life.

Rin got all quiet as they started cleaning up their mess. "Len? You know… bananas are a really good fruit too…" Len looked at her. "Well yeah… but they aren't oranges." Rin looked up confused. "Huh? Are you saying that oranges are better?" "Well, you like them so much, and you know, your like them in a way."

Now Rin was even more confused. "Care to explain?" He nodded. "On the outside of an orange, is a sour peel. You need to get through that sourness to reach the sweet inside. The part that I love. Your like an orange. The peel is the way everyone sees you. A sour, hard to get to, tsundere." "Gee thanks." "I'm not done yet. Beyond that peel, is your sweetness that you hide inside. The part of you I love. In fact, I even like your peel." "Len are you saying…?" "Yes Rin." Len looked up. "I love you."

Len leaned forward and Rin closed her eyes. Their lips met. 'He tastes like bananas' she thought. 'Yep. Bananas aren't so bad after all.'

However, while they were kissing, the show came back on. And the twins failed to realize that the true plot of the show was how bananas and oranges weren't as superior and amazing as the mighty vegetable...

...

...

...

...

the leek.

**You like? I'm going to try to update this at least every week. Feel free to yell at me if I don't. BTW this will contain every genre and relationship between Rin and Len by the time its over. I'm thinking 50 or so chapters?**

**Please check out my other story! I'm also going to release another new story once that one hits 50 reviews (It's like IDK 28 at the minute?) or it gets to 15 chapters first. (WORKING ON CHAPTER 7, BUT W/ THE PROLOGUE IT'S MORE LIKE CHAPTER 8~!) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thank you~!**

**LOVE- LittleMissAwesum14**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again. Thought I'd update twice. I'm bored and trying to avoid homework and my sister. /._.\'**

**So here's another installment of ****Just Another Oneshot!**** If you have any suggestions, OC's, or anything for these please let me know! Review and you'll get a shout-out, a PM, and I'll favorite you! So please?**

**Just Another Oneshot**

**Chapter 2**

Let's focus on a day in the past shall we? So once upon a time there were two 6 year old children. These children were named Rin and Len. Their parents Leon and Lola decided to take them to the store to go shopping for everyday items one may need. They told their children that they could each pick out one thing that they wanted.

Rin went straight to the girl toys section. She looked through all the dolls, and stuffed animals, and princess costumes but couldn't find anything.

Len was having trouble as well. He was looking at action figures and super hero toys. Nothing seemed to catch his interest.

The children were very dismayed as they went home. However their parents decided to go look at construction equipment. They were going to redo the yard soon but didn't have anything to redo it with. So they bought a lawnmower, fertilizer, etc. The twins went to go look at the vehicles.

And there it stood… in all its glory…

THE ROAD ROLLER.

They remembered their parents promise and they bought it. When they got back to the Vocaloid house, everyone knew that a new era had begun.

~8 years later~

Rin and Len were now 14. One day at school, another one of the Vocaloids, Akaito, made fun of Rin. He commented on how stupid her bow was and that she was as flat as a washboard. Rin was in tears by the time she got to her shared room with Len. Len noticed this and was concerned.

"Rin…. your crying what happened?" Len asked putting his arms around his sister. "What happened?"

"Well, Ak-Akaito *sniff* made fun *sniff* of me after *hic* school today." Rin sniffled out. Len clenched his fist and then looked serious like over at Rin. "Rin…. fire up the road roller." Rin did a le gasp, but then she smiled and got very determined. "YEAH~! THAT'LL SHOW THAT BASTARD TO NOT MESS WITH ME! AVENGE ME SIR LENNY-KINS!" She yelled. "Yes my princess." Len responded.

They ran out to their shed, fired up their baby, and headed out. Akaito was just being a lazy dud at some coffee shop. The twins found him and Len went inside. "Akaito!" He barked. " Outside now. We're having a duel!" Len threatened. "Oh I'm so scared." Akaito said, obviously amused, while walking out. He saw a big shadow loom over him and looked up. There was Rin in all her glory. " MEEY MY ROAD ROLLER YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" She yelled enthusiastically. Len climbed up beside her and took the wheel. They both grinned grins that even Satan would be afraid of.

If you were a passerby in this situation you would see a tall red haired kid being followed by two blondes in a road roller for the fun of it. In reality, this is life or death.

Suddenly, Akaito tripped on his scarf causing him to fall to the ground. Next you could hear a sickening crunch and then the laughter of two people.

"We got 'em eh Rin?" Len laughed.

When they got back to the Vocaloid they had dinner and then all of the Vocaloids gathered around the TV for the evening news. "There had been reports of a red haired boy by the name of Shion Akaito being rolled over by something. He was found today in the middle of HerpMyDerp Street. Our guess is that he was run over by a road roller, or a steamroller of some sort." The reporter said. All eyes shifted to the twins.

"What?" Len said defensively. "He made fun of Rin. Anyhoo what I don't get is why when ever they start the evening news they say, "Good evening" when all they talk about is the bad stuff that happens." Everyone did a sweat drop. Except Kaito, who was in the corner eating a red ice cream in memory of his brother. But nobody really payed attention to him.**  
**

"So the moral of the story is…..

when your parents offer to buy you anything you want from a store, chose a road roller. Cos' it may come in handy one day. Rin and Len did. And look where they are now."

"SHUT UP MIKU!" And that is why Miku has an orange shaped lump on her head.

**FAIL. Don't worry there will be better ones in the future. So comments? questions? concerns? I know this sucked by hey, it gets better, it gets better, we'll get better~! fun. anyone? *hears crickets* yeah…..**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooo please review? at least 1 to 5 to continue? Remember, if you review I'll PM you, favorite you, and give you a shout out! If you have any ideas for a new oneshot lemme know~! **

**Chapter 3 will be up soon! 1/3 way done :D**

**LOVE- LittleMissAwesum14 :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I lied. Yellow Future will be updated by April 1. (this is not an early April Fool's joke) Sorry if anyone was expecting an update on that. So instead….. I bring you to the magical realm of Just Another Oneshot chapter 3~!**

**Just Another Oneshot**

**Chapter 3**

Rin and Len were childhood friends who cared for each other very deeply. Whenever Len asked for something, Rin happily complied because she wanted to make him happy. One day when Len asked for something the two of them will never forget.

"Rin? Will you go get me a banana?" Len asked. "Yeah sure whatever." She replied heading to the kitchen to get the fruit.

She came back out. "Here's your banana." Rin said handing it to him. "Thanks." He took it. Now Len was ready to ask another request. "Rin, do you mind giving me a shoulder massage?" "Umm….. ok I guess?" Rin said. She got behind Len and gave him a massage. "That feels good. Rin….. I have one more request." "Yeah Len?"

"Kiss me." Rin just looked at him. "What…?" "You heard me." And because Rin is such a tsundere she got to his front, bent down, closed her eyes, leaned forward…..then screamed VERY loudly in his face, "AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT~!" Then she ran outside and started walking home leaving a dumbfounded Len behind.

Len chuckled. "I like Rin when she's all tsundere like that." Kaito who just happened to walk in said, "Dude…. you do realize that you just got rejected right?" Len looked at him and twitched his eye. "AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT BAKAITO!" And ran up to his room. (Ba)Kaito just shrugged and continued to eat his ice cream. But ain't nobody got time for that right?

**Haha, shortest one yet. All of them aren't going to be long. **

**So the other day I gotz a big stick of celery (I didn't have any leeks), and I pretended to be Miku, so I swung it around while listening and singing to Ievan Polka. Yeah… I have no life… AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT~!**

**LOVE- LittleMissAwesum14 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Happy Easter~! Kinda… I know I'm like 2 days early but I'll be 2 busy tomorrow and actual Easter with stuffy shtuff. I haven't done a disclaimer recently so I think its time for one. (Don't sue me!)**

**Disclaimer: ****So I'm just sitting here…. you know….. not owning Vocaloid.**

**Just Another Oneshot **

**Chapter 4**

It was a few days before Easter and Rin and Len wanted to go shopping at the mall. Rin and Len have been childhood friends since they were 3. Neither of them knew that they both have a crush on each other.

Rin was looking for cute clothes while Len was looking at banana trinkets. He was about to go buy a banana key chain when Rin came up to him. "Len Len Len! Look at this shirt!" She was holding up a yellow shirt with a chibi orange on it. "Do you think I should get it?" Len looked at it then back at the girl. "Yeah Rin it would look cute on you." Rin blushed and together they went up to the cashier.

After walking around the mall and buying various things at various places, Rin decided to sit down for a bit. Len being the gentleman he is went to go buy them smoothies. "Here Rin." He said handing her an orange smoothie. "Thanks." While Riun was sipping her smoothie she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a new plushie store and it looked as if they were having a sale.

"Len let's go over there!" Len looked to where she was pointing and nodded. He would do anything to make her happy. She grabbed his hand and as much as he tried to resist it, he blushed a bright red.

When they got there Rin went over to the bunny section. 'Rin's always loved bunnies. That's why I got her that bow so long ago.' Yes people, Len got Rin her bow. 'She even looks like a bunny.' He chuckled inwardly. Rin glanced back over at Len.

"Since I have a little money left and want to spend it go ahead and pick out a bunny Len!" She cheered. "Gee thanks Rin for using the little money you have after all this shopping on me. I always knew you thought of yourself before me." He said sarcastically with a sly smile. She blushed and got all huffy. "At least I offered geez." She pouted. "Nevermind. If you don't want one let's just go." She said walking back towards the entrance of the store. "Wait." Len ordered grabbing her hand. She looked back at him. "I see the bunny I want." 'Well…. it's now or never.'

He took a deep breath. Then he wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled her close to him. "I want this bunny and this bunny alone." He whispered. Rin, still in shock, slowly wrapped her arms around Len. "Yeah." She said with a smile.

**The end~! A little oneshot for Easter, nothin much. I know that these little cliché stuffed animal bits are used a lot and I thought 'Well, why not do one too?' Normally it's Rin doing the hugging but I switched it up :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Review or I will have Rin and Len come after you with their road roller. And yes, it's decorated with and Easter theme.**

**Wouldn't you try to look festive while trying to run over people?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Another Oneshot **

**Chapter 5**

One day Rin and Len decided to sit down, have a friendly chat, and reflect on their lives. Not that they've really done much except sing… let's see….. sing…and one more…what was it? Oh yeah….sing. Yup. Their lives have been a bucket of fun.

Now the two 14 year olds decided to talk about their character items.

"Hey Len, you know what I've noticed?" Rin said as they were sitting at their kitchen table.

"That I am amazingly awesome?" Len replied.

"Heck no. I was just noticing that you like bananas."

"Yeah I do. And your surprised because….?"

"Len, you like bananas."

"Yes, yes I do. They're my item cus' my hair looks like bananas. Cus' of my awesome hair care products."

"LEN, you like BANANAS."

"Alright Rin we get it. I like bananas. Can we move on with our lives?"

"LEN KAGAMINE! YOU LIKE BANANAS!"

"RIN KAGAMINE! I DON'T LIKE BANANAS I LOVE BANANAS!"

Rin smirked. "Oh yes Len we all know you like you your bananas. Now I want you to think and reflect on that statement." Rin knowing Len was very slow, **(A/N: Like meeeee :D) **took the time to get up, go to the fridge, grab a ton of oranges, and put them in a bowl.

Then Len yelled behind her, "YOU SICK TWISTED WOMAN! WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT SOONER? NAZE?"

She walked back to the table with her bowl of oranges. Len was blushing very hard.

"So you finally got it eh?"

"Yeah but I wish I could return it and get a refund!"

"….."

"….."

"Len….."

"Yeah?"

"That was your lamest one yet."

"I know….."

After another awkward silence or two Len also noticed something.

"Ah, Rinny! Something just occurred to me."

"Nani?"

This time Len gave her a sly smile. "You like oranges."

"Yeah I do. But they aren't perverted like bananas." This caused Len to smile even bigger because if his sudden epiphany.

"But Rin….. you like oranges…." Then Len took her bowl away from her and held it high so that she couldn't reach it.

"Look Rin, now you don't have oranges…although you never had them in the first place." Len said while winking.

Rin was confused for a second and then understood what he meant by…. _oranges._

Because of her Vocaloid body she will remain an A cup forever.

'Thanks a lot Kei.' She thought.

Now Rin was mad. To get revenge took all of the bananas and flushed them down the toilet. Because of this Len threw all her oranges into Kaito's room. Rin ran to get them but stopped when she realized who's room they were thrown into.

Kaito…. one of the Vocaloids biggest perverts along with Gakupo.

She glanced in and saw him sitting there only in his scarf with a wktk look on his face.

"Something wrong Rinny?" Len asked sweetly with a look of pure evil on his face.

Rin just backed up slowly and went to go sit in the corner. Len followed her and started to laugh when she started rocking back and forth having orange withdrawal.

And this children… is why you never make perverted jokes about your favorite fruit…. because then it will come back and bite you in…let's say…. a perverted area.

**Da end. My friend noticed the whole Len likes bananas thing and asked me about it. Then it inspired me to write this. So thank you my mask buddy. (We both like Phantom of the Opera, thus we are mask buddies.)**

**I would've updated sooner but I was busy watching 40+ episodes of Shugo Chara. :3**

**Please tell me you all got the perverted jokes and understood all the Japanese, know who Kei is, and know what wktk is!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Another Oneshot**

**Chapter 6**

"RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN!" Len yelled running to his mirror image from outside.

Rin was inside on the couch watching tv.

"What is it Len? Len? Are you crying?"

She took him into a hug after he sat on the couch beside her. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm a murderer. I stepped on an ant. I'm going to jail. I'm a terrible person. I have sinned! I'm going to hell. This is the end…. THE END OF ME I TELL YOU!" Len said. " I'M A MURDERER! THAT ANT WAS SO YOUNG! I'M A CRUEL HUMAN BEING!"

Rin just sweat dropped and pushed Len off the couch.

"Now I'm psychopathic child abuser. We all have those days. Now leave me alone so I can watch 'What To Do When You Are Surrounded By Idiots'."

Then Kaito yelled from the kitchen, "Did someone call me?"

**And that was my failed attempt at a drabble. 160 (I think) words T^T. I was only 60 words off. Or something around there.**

**I blame Len and Kaito for their stupidity!**

**Kaito: It's not my fault you thought I would be a good addition to the story!**

**Len: Yeah! What he said!**

**Me: It's ok Len I don't blme you for anything anymore. Your just to cute! *pulls Len into a hug***

**Kaito: *Shocked face***

**Len: See Kaito? The author loves me more. *mumbles* Rin owes me so much money.**

**Me: ANYWAY thanks for reading! Please review/favorite/alert/whatever it is you do!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANGST ANGST! If you couldn't tell this is a kinda angsty drabble. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and I apologize deeply is this sucks and isn't angsty like. I felt like it was. Kinda. But I'm weird that way yeah…. **

**Anyhoo I've been VERY busy and I've been kinda sick soooooo…. **

**Disclaimer: ****VOCALOID ES NO MINE…. YET…..**

**This is titled She Will Never Be My Juliet**

**Just Another Oneshot**

**Chapter 7**

She doesn't know it but I watch her.

That cheerful, blond girl who has captured my heart.

With her giant white bow and bright, beautiful smile, I instantly fell in love. But sadly she loves that blue haired man.

He is everything I'm not. Everything she loves.

Until she one day realizes my feelings, I will quietly watch her.

Silently admiring her from afar.

When she realizes, and rejects me, my whole world will most likely crumble. But until that day I will be here… watching.

Because it's hard knowing that she's my Juliet but I'm not her Romeo.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is entitled "Len no baka!" [Len you idiot]**

**Just Another Oneshot **

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Rin!"

"What?"

"Guess what a duck and a tablespoon have in common?"

"I don't know what?

"They both are not a hippo."

*SMACK*

* * *

"Hey Rin!"

"What Len?"

"Why did the skeleton go to the party alone?"

"I don't care."

"He had no body to go with. Get it? Do you get it? Get it Ri-"

*SMACK*

* * *

"Hey Rin!"

"THE HELL YOU WANT?"

"What's green and has wheels?"

"A John Deere thingy."

"Nope! Grass. But I lied about the wheel part!"

*SMACK*

* * *

"Hey Rin ask me if I'm a duck!"

*Sigh* "Len are you a duck?"

"No."

*SMACK*

* * *

"Hey Rin. If I was stranded on an island and could only bring one thing of my choice, I would bring Dora."

"Because…?"

"That chick has EVERYTHING in her backpack!"

*SMACK*

* * *

"Hey Rin. Did you know my room is as organized as a Walmart $5 DVD bin?"

"Yes Len, I share half of said room."

*SMACK*

* * *

"Hey Rin what is Mozart doing right now as we speak?"

"Isn't he that piano gu-"

"DE-COMPOSING!"

*SMACK*

* * *

"Hey Rin, you know what I would do if I was allowed to rearrange the alphabet?"

"Len this is getting old…."

"I wouldn't do a thing. I have no valid reason to rearrange it whatsoever."

"Len…"

*SMACK*

* * *

"Hey Rin I was wondering…. What do you a deer with no eyes?"

"Well… a deer with no eyes?"

"Still a deer….. the absence of a body part does not change the species of an animal."

*SMACK*

* * *

"Hey Rin if I had a dollar for every time I've been called a shota, I'd be the richest man alive."

"And if I had a dollar for every time I've smacked you I'd be the richest woman...…SHOTA!"

"Hey-"

*SMACK*

* * *

"Hey Rin? Do you know what happened when a duck walked into the bar that one time?"

"No and I don't want to."

"Well animal control was called and the duck was released in the nearby park. Why are you coming closer? What did I do? Rin? RIN? RIN NO STAY AWAY!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIN~!"

*SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK*

* * *

**Well that was a pathetic one…. oh wellz…**

**Sorry this was on hiatus for so long! I've been so bust but now I'm on summer vacation so expect more updates~!**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY…**

**REVIEW~~~~~~~~! LOVE YAH!**

**LOVE- LittleMissAwesum14 :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Again! Sorry for a late update. I've been sooooo busy with traveling and lessons. (Taking vocal and Japanese lessons!) **

**So here's another oneshot! **

**Enjoy!**

**Just Another Oneshot**

**Chapter 9**

**Why Rin? Why?**

"Len…."

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking….."

"About what?"

"Okay, so what happened when butterflies are nervous? Do they get humans in their stomachs?"

* * *

Miku: I love it when Kaito tells me he loves me!

Rin: I love it when my microwave tells me my food is ready.

* * *

Rin: *reads math problem* Who the hell would buy 78 sofas?

* * *

"You know Len I was wondering… how many strangers took a picture with me in the background?"

* * *

"Len guess what! I finally found love!"

"Really where? I need a girlfriend!"

"Yeah! Sure! Just turn to page 346 in the dictionary! That's where I found it!"

* * *

Miku: I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone!

Rin: When I say I won't tell anybody Len doesn't count. Len is me. I am Len. Therefore, I can tell him. **(mirror images. serious**** business)**

* * *

Luka: Rin are you okay?

Rin: Yup.

Luka: But you just fell.

Rin: No I didn't…. I gave the floor a hug.

* * *

*Texting Gumi*

Rin: You wanna go shopping tomorrow?

*Message Sent!*

*Message Received*

Gumi: K

Rin: Well Potassium to you too you little carrot-lover.

*Message Sent*

* * *

(In Class)

Kiyoteru: Why do I hear talking?

Rin: Because you have ears.

* * *

"You know what Gakupo?"

"What?"

"When I have children the first thing I'm gonna say to people when I introduce them is, "Hey, Wanna see what I made?""

"….."

"I can help with that."

*SMACK*

* * *

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Rin?"

"Meiko! I stepped on Mr. Fluffy! My pet! HE TRUSTED ME AND I STEPPED ON HIM!"

* * *

Rin: I'm still not over the fact that oranges are not pre-cut by nature.

Rin: My laptop screen is brighter than my future. Hell my laptop screen IS my future.

* * *

Len: Rin I ate the last orange.

Rin: That's fine it doesn't bother me.

*Later that night*

Rin: You know I'm gonna think about all night instead of sleeping.

* * *

Rin: I hate it when I have to be nice to Neru when I wanna thow a brick at her. **(Nothing against Neru at all!)**

* * *

Teto: So wanna see a movie later?

Rin: Let me check my scheldule: Monday, Monday #2, Monday #3, Monday #4, Friday, Saturday, Pre-Monday. Umm…How's any day but Monday?

* * *

Rin: I can't help but be lazy. It walks in the Vocaloid family.

* * *

Rin: Yah know Len, sometimes I wish life had background music…..

* * *

Rin: OMG 2014 is in less than 6 months! Just let that sink in!

* * *

Rin: No matter how much I think im ready the toaster always scares me…..

* * *

"Kaito why are my shorts just as expensive as your pants? I mean.. there is no friggin' way it's logical for SHORTS to be the same price as PANTS."

* * *

"Len? This is random but I think a group of kangaroos should be called a kangacrew. Waddya say?"

**haha random Rin. I feel like she'd be one to say random stuff like this. Is it just me?**

**I changed my username. Read about in my profile.**

**That is all. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite.**

**-HeartBenny**


	10. Chapter 10

"RIN! We must go to the store! There is something I must buy!"

"What is it Len?"

"You'll see!"

~At Le Walmart~

"Rin! Grab my hand!"

Rin grabbed his hand.

"AND….. DAAAAAAAAAAASH~!"

Len ran through the store dragging Rin behind him. He knocked people out of the way.

"I'm so sorry!" Rin yelled at the angry customers.

"AAAAAND STAAAAAAAHP!" Len yelled as he came to a halt in the game section.

"Why are we here?"

"To buy this!" Len pointed to Pokemon Black 2 in the display case.

Rin sweat dropped. "Len…. you want to buy this now?" He nodded enthusiastically. "This has been out for months now…. and you want to buy it now?"

He yelled, "YEAH! HEY YOU WALMART GUY GET THIS OUT FOR ME WILL YAH?" The poor guy looked so scared.

"H-here." He said as he handed it to Len.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"He grabbed Rin's hand and ran to the checkout.

"Have a nice day!" The overly perky worker said after Len paid for his game.

"I WILL AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU!" He exclaimed as he hugged the woman and ran out of the store.

When they got home Len ran up to his room and started the game.

~Eight hours later~

Len still hasn't left his room and Rin was getting worried. He'd been up there playing for eight hours. His brains must be rotted!

"Len?" she asked as she opened his door.

The light were turned of and Len was sitting in the corner holding the screen right up to his face. His eyes were bloodshot and he was licking his lips.

"Oh Elesa…. your battle style…. it's so hooooot!" he was saying to his screen with a creepy smile.

Rin just stared at him.

"LEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She turned the light on and closed his game.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! I can't stop! I haven't caught all the Pokemon!"

"Len… AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!" *SMACK* "NOW GO OUT INTO THE WORLD AND GO DO SOMETHING!"

Len sulked away. Downstairs he saw Luka.

"It's a wild Luka! GO POKEBALL!" He threw a pillow at her. It hit her face.

Then the rest of the night included watching Luka chase Len around screaming bloody murder.

And we all know, ain't nobody got time for that. (Trust me….. it was a long time.)

**WHOOOO Another update!**

**i did another "Ain't Nobody Got Time For That" seeing as people liked it.**

**Well here yah go.**

**And FF wouldn't let me do the line over the e in pokemon. huh... it must be my computer or something cuz i think i've seen people do it in their ff. oh well.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thank chuuuuuu**

***hugs***


End file.
